


一只叫Raleigh的小狗

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dog Raleigh, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh变成了一只金毛猎犬。<br/>没有补刀，就是小甜饼。狗狗!Raleigh，全员复活设定无逻辑，欢脱向轻微OOC。雷者慎入……</p>
            </blockquote>





	一只叫Raleigh的小狗

物体落在床板上的声音在他耳旁响起，他模模糊糊知道那是Raleigh，但那个声音不知怎么的比印象里的更为柔和而短促。喔，兄弟，你得让我再睡会儿。他模模糊糊地想也不管Raleigh能不能听到。接下来Raleigh会拍他的脸，在他耳旁说，你真的得起来了，Yancy，快来迎接一天的训练——

但是接下来的触感不是记忆里干爽温暖的手掌。的确很温暖，但是更为潮湿，而且那么柔软——

潮湿而柔软？

Yancy Becket突然睁开眼睛，一双蒙着水气的黑眼珠盯着他，一只金毛狗正趴在他的床边上在他脸上舔来舔去，神态要命的像极了Raleigh——但是这不是Raleigh，除非Raleigh是一只金毛狗。Yancy已经完全清醒过来，在床上坐直了身体。随着他的动作金毛猎犬的脑袋滑到了他的胸前。

“嘿，伙计，你是怎么进来的？”Yancy把狗从自己身上赶了下去，抹了一把湿漉漉的脸颊。早晨被一只狗叫醒，这个开端可太不寻常了。“Raleigh？……Raleigh？”Yancy翻身下床，下铺空落落的，没有他弟弟的踪影。

“Raleigh？”Yancy忽略掉满地撒欢不停呜咽着希望唤起他注意的来历不明的金毛猎犬，一边喊着弟弟的名字打开盥洗室隔间的门，狭小的空间一览无余，没有那个金发青年的身形。

Raleigh不可能厌烦了叫他起床而一个人先行开始一天训练，因为他们是几乎绑定了的形影不离的兄弟俩，也因为（Raleigh亲口承认过）只有在Yancy半睡半醒的时候Raleigh才能占到Yancy的便宜。但目前看来这是最合理的解释，这也意味着他们兄弟之间出现了嫌隙，但Yancy不知道那是什么。他怀着苦涩的心情开始穿衣，与此同时一直被他无视了的金毛执着地咬着他的裤腿，力度恰到好处，既不会伤到他又让他无法忽略。

“我还忘了你，小家伙，”Yancy只得俯下身来安抚地摸摸金毛的头。猎犬看起来很享受他的抚摸，抬起鼻子想蹭他的手掌心，“现在我有了无故消失的Raleigh，和突然出现的你，这个早晨太奇怪了。”

金毛犬仰头舔了舔他的手心，然后用爪子在地上扒拉着什么，一边发出“呜呜”的声音，想要引起他的注意。金毛在地上划拉了一个……R？那是一个R吗？

“R？”他试探性地问。金毛比他以为的聪明的多，它甚至做了一个点头的动作。Yancy觉得自己一定是疯了。

确认过后狗爪继续在地上划拉着。A——L——E——Yancy不用等它写完了，尽管他觉得眼前发生的一切荒谬绝伦。“Raleigh？”

猎犬欢快地跳起来，像Yancy刚刚扔给它一块肉骨头一样开心。

“你是说——Raleigh？”

金毛又开始划拉起什么——好吧他有了一只会写字的狗——I——A——M——R——

“我是Raleigh（I am Raleigh）？”

金毛开始围着他乱窜，让人担心狭小的寝室会难以承受住它的热情。

“不可能，天哪，这是Raleigh设计好的是不是？他偷偷训练了你来逗我开心！我得找到他，这小子。”Yancy向寝室门口跨出一步，猎犬突然跳过来堵在他面前，Yancy有些烦它了。“走开，乖狗狗。回来我会陪你玩，也许。现在走开！”

但是猎犬执拗地围着他的腿打转，喉咙里发出一种不知该说是更受伤还是更恼怒的咕噜咕噜的声音。金毛咬了咬他的裤腿，再次在地上划拉起爪子。

A——S——K。

“好吧，”Yancy觉得自己现在才一定是疯了，“我会问你个问题，好吗（I’m gonna ask you a question, alright）？”Yancy觉得自己蠢爆了，但是金毛狗竟然又一次点了点头。

“呃——十二岁在慕尼黑遇见的初恋女孩叫什么名字？Raleigh知道这个问题的答案。”

你蠢爆了，Yancy，一问出口他就想，现在你就可以证明自己蠢爆了。但是金毛狗竟然从容不迫地开始写下它的问卷答案。M——A——R——G——I——T。Margit。理论上那是个只有Raleigh和他自己知道的答案。

“天哪，活见鬼。”Yancy难以置信地蹲下身子。好消息，你不是蠢爆了；坏消息，一觉醒来你的兄弟变成了一只金毛巡回猎犬。这两件事怎么可能同时为真？

“你真是Raleigh？”

金毛用鼻头亲昵地蹭着他的脸和下巴，尾巴不停地摇啊摇。这太荒谬了，但是这只狗的神态怎么会这么像Raleigh呢？

“你怎么搞成这样子了，小子？哦，问你你也说不出来。”Yancy骚着金毛Raleigh的下巴，“但是我们得把你变回来。我们必须把你变回来。”

 

他带了Raleigh去找Newton，花了半个小时让高声谈论自己对于怪兽的热爱的Newton闭上嘴巴，花了半个小时让告诉他他不是在开玩笑，面对直嚷嚷的Newton连沉稳如Yancy都忍不住急躁起来——是的，我知道今天不是四月一号。不，我没打算再过一遍愚人节！我没存心捉弄你——然后Yancy又花了半个小时说服Newton自己没有神经错乱。最后他终于说动Newton自己来验证一下。面对已经足够乐于接受新事物的Newton的怀疑的眼神，金毛高傲地写下“Becket兄弟第一次击杀的怪物的代号”的答案（YAMARASHI，山岚）。于是在短暂的惊愕后，永远意识超前的科学家对金毛狗Raleigh着了迷。

“太不可思议了，上帝啊，这多奇妙！”

“你会想办法把他变回来的，对吗？”对于Newton真诚的赞叹Yancy觉得有点不舒服。

“可是这多奇妙！（Raleigh不满地叫了一声）——当然，我会努力让他恢复原状的，不过我要先弄清这一切是怎么发生的——太不可思议了，你不觉得吗？除了怪兽之外我还是第一次遇见这么美妙的事物！”

Yancy连忙抱起Raleigh，逃离了将他的弟弟变成金毛猎犬这个事实的趣味性同怪兽相提并论的科学家。

 

他不能相信Raleigh竟然变成了一只小狗。但是他又不能不相信Raleigh真的变成了一只小狗。毕竟，这只狗聪明得就像人类一样会读会写能听懂他的话，还知道许许多多只有Raleigh才知道的事情，而且，当午餐时间金毛猎犬直起身子趴在桌旁，两只爪子扒着餐桌，可怜兮兮地看着他的时候，该死——他仿佛看到了每次Raleigh想要恳求他什么事情时的模样，他不得不承认，这只金毛的神态见了鬼的像极了Raleigh。

Becket兄弟里年轻的那位变成狗的爆炸性新闻很快在基地里传开。经过Newton的宣传，大多数人即便难以接受还是勉强相信了这一事实。但还有少数坚定的现实主义者拒绝接受这个荒谬的说法，其中就包括将军。

下午他在走廊里恰好遇见将军，于是立正站好。Raleigh原本围着他前前后后地跑着，看见将军也突然规矩起来，躲在他腿后面，微微探出一只脑袋来望着将军。

将军注意到了从未见过的金毛猎犬，以及Yancy身边没有Raleigh的事实。他真的只是随便问问。

“Becket先生，我不知道你什么时候也像Chuck Hansen一样养起狗来了。怎么没见到你的弟弟？”

“是这样，长官，”Yancy尴尬地回答，“这只狗就是Raleigh。”

将军露出的表情Yancy一辈子也不会忘掉，那表情就好像Mako在复活节专门为他准备的彩蛋已经坏掉，但是他又不能吐出来，并且脸上还要竭力保持冷静严肃的模样。将军的面部微微抽搐过一阵以后，将军开口说道：“这不好笑，Becket先生。和长官说话时不应该开玩笑。”

“我没有说笑，长官。”

将军开始认真地凝视他的眼睛。Yancy不禁开始庆幸是Raleigh而非自己变成了狗。毕竟将军知道，Yancy是两兄弟里沉稳的那一个。如果他和Raleigh的角色互换，Raleigh该要怎样让别人相信自己的兄弟真的变成了一只狗呢？

“这么说这是真的。”将军现在的表情又像是Mako告诉他他的复活节彩蛋没了。

“我知道这很难以置信……但是的确如此，长官。”

将军原本还应该追问更多的，因为毕竟是他麾下最优秀的猎人之一神奇地变成了金毛猎犬，但显然这件事对他冲击太大了。Yancy和小狗Raleigh一起注视着将军走开。将军时不时摇摇头。偶尔还能听到将军嘀咕着“竟然在我的军队里发生这种事情”。

“嘿，小子，”Yancy蹲下身子摸着Raleigh的头，“你看见将军的表情了吗？这将是我们珍藏的回忆，多亏你。”

Raleigh不满地从喉咙里“咕噜”了一声，你怎么能拿这件事开玩笑，我难受着呢——Yancy确定他可以听见自己的弟弟这么说着。但是Raleigh还是仰起头用潮湿的鼻尖蹭了蹭他，然后又伸出舌头舔了舔他的手掌心。即使是只小狗，Raleigh还是那么爱他。

 

相对于将军，其他人对于这件事的反应多多少少都可以称得上柔和了。

Tendo丝毫不担心Raleigh变不回来，依旧像过去那样和他们开着玩笑，并且同金毛Raleigh玩耍着，Yancy从来不知道Tendo对付狗这么有一套（实际上，Yancy觉得他可能认为金毛Raleigh更可爱，Yancy不知道Raleigh意识到没有）。

女王范的Sasha大笑着说那个毛头小子变成金毛猎犬还有魅力得多（Raleigh很不满地叫着）。而对于有着一副狗熊似的粗犷外表内心却意外柔软的Aleksis来说，变得毛绒绒的Raleigh几乎要激起他的保护欲。他甚至在午餐时间难得地主动和Yancy坐在一块儿，主要就是为了多抚摸几下Raleigh漂亮柔顺的皮毛。与此同时魏氏三兄弟尝试过用一盘肉诱惑小狗Raleigh，但Raleigh不屑地固守着Yancy身旁的一方小天地汪汪地叫着，像是在说他还是意志坚定的猎人战士，Yancy打从心里觉得有趣地微笑着注视这一切（Yancy不知道的是他一转身意志坚定的小狗Raleigh就会为了一盘肉出卖自己的抚摸权）。

Mako则看起来有些纠结。见到全新版的Raleigh，一方面天性使她忍不住蹲下身来爱抚可爱的小狗Raleigh——除了Yancy也只有Mako能让Raleigh老老实实地接受抚摸——另一方面她又总是看起来忧虑重重，微微红着脸，欲言又止。Yancy觉得他能理解她——自己爱慕的年轻男子突然变成了一只这么可爱的金毛猎犬，哪个女孩子都会不好受。可是Yancy也没法解释事情怎么变成这样，也不能确切地告诉她什么时候Raleigh才能恢复原状——Newton还在研究呢。

至于Chuck Hansen，情况也有些复杂，因为Max在基地中一向缺乏同类玩伴，当小狗Raleigh出现在它面前，即便不是同种族也还能退而求其次勉强接受了。实际上，Max对金毛猎犬版Raleigh表现得相当热情，刚见面就啪嗒啪嗒跑过去这边嗅嗅那边闻闻，可惜Raleigh很不领情，大概是Max的举动逼迫他不得不意识到，现在的他就是一条狗。

Max想凑过去嗅Raleigh的臀部的时候Yancy终于忍不住了。“嘿！”他招呼着Chuck，“让你的狗停止对我弟弟的性骚扰！”

Chuck开心地挑挑眉：“你非得这么严肃吗，老兄？他现在就是一条狗不是吗？”亲眼看见Yancy Becket带着一条像是他弟弟的狗让Chuck心情愉悦。“伙计，你变成狗可漂亮多了。”他想拍拍金毛Raleigh，但是Raleigh突然暴起凶狠地吼叫起来，现在的他宁愿死也不愿让Chuck像抚摸一条真正的小狗一样抚摸他。Chuck只得悻悻地缩回手，暗自腹诽Raleigh变成狗看起来还蛮讨人喜欢，可是还是这么讨厌。

而老Hansen，他是一个和将军一样的现实主义者，在将军一脸严肃地告诉他“这是真的”之后，这个现实主义者也不得不接受比幻想更天马行空的现实。哦，我们还忘了Hermann。如果说有谁比将军和Herc反应更大，那就是Hermann了。现在他和Newton仍然每工作八小时就要互相争吵六小时，只不过现在除了在怪兽问题上的种种分歧，他们争论的焦点又多了一样——Raleigh Becket。Hermann起初表示他觉得不相信这类背叛数字的事情的存在；当他遭受重大失败之后他又开始对Newton“病态的痴迷态度”大加嘲讽。任何人只要接近科研办公室走廊就能听到他们分贝愈来愈高的争吵，但是，Yancy还是心怀美好希望地相信和祈愿着，他们确实在为让Raleigh快点恢复原样共同努力着。

 

他真希望Raleigh快点变回来，急迫得就和Raleigh自己一样。即便Raleigh变成了金毛，他还是能感觉到他们之间的心意相通。但是，既然事情已经变成这样，Yancy只有接受这一切，并且在Newton和Hermann找出办法来让一切恢复原状之前适应一人一狗的生活。

对于Becket兄弟来说，其实这一切也不是那么难适应，毕竟他们从以前起就一直腻在一起。

Raleigh仍然每天早上叫他哥哥起床，只是换了一种舌爪并用的方式。Raleigh开心地发现效果比以前更好，因为Yancy讨厌每天早上带着一脸猎犬唾液爬起床来。鉴于金毛Raleigh比起人形Raleigh的种族优势，每天早上叫醒Yancy的时间成功缩短了一半。“不许再那么做！”每天早上Yancy都要警告Raleigh一遍，但是睡眼惺忪的他实在不具备往常对弟弟的威慑力，而他又是那么宠着Raleigh，Raleigh压根儿不听他的，第二天早上照例还是用口水给他洗脸把他弄醒。

Yancy为了把Raleigh留在他脸上的口水洗掉差不多把脸擦掉一层皮之后开始穿上衣，大脑回路仍处于醒与未醒之间的混沌状态，而本来就精神百倍的Raleigh变成金毛后更加精力旺盛，这个时候已经急不可耐地把爪子搭在门上不停地挠着，一边“呜汪”叫着催促Yancy。等Yancy终于把自己收拾好走过去打开门的时候，Raleigh“嗖”的一下窜了出去。Yancy转身关好宿舍门，Raleigh又出现在他面前的时候，猎犬已经在走廊里跑了一个来回。

不管是人是狗，他的弟弟永远都这么活跃。

就像往常他们总是一起行动那样，Yancy也到处带着小狗Raleigh。每当有人在走廊里遇见他和Raleigh，他们总是和友好地和Yancy打招呼，然后停下来爱抚一下小狗Raleigh——金毛多招人喜欢啊——除了将军和Herc。有时候他们也会撞见Chuck，不屈不挠的Max会跑过来继续上次未完成的和Raleigh联络感情的活动。“Max，过来，他根本不想和你玩，看到了吗？”Chuck呼唤着自家没骨气的斗牛犬。但是实际上Chuck自己也好不到哪儿去，他还是总想找机会摸一摸Raleigh——毕竟金毛多招人喜欢——但是他从来没成功过。

 

Yancy还得帮Raleigh洗澡——你不能指望一只不到成人一半高的四爪动物能顺利操作淋喷头和使用香波。Raleigh变成狗的第一天Yancy忽视了这一点，这也不能怪他，但是Raleigh可不太高兴，即使成为一只狗他还是很在意自己的个“人”卫生。Yancy在盥洗室里冲凉的时候Raleigh在外面不屈不挠地抓着门，把爪子搭在门把上不成功地尝试着闯入浴室。Yancy终于打开门，Raleigh一下子蹿进来扑到Yancy身上，把他那在基地里奔跑了一天现在又沾了水的小爪子啪嗒啪嗒拍在Yancy——刚换上的洁净睡裤上。

“Raleigh！你的爪子！”

Yancy的清洁工作把Raleigh弄得舒舒服服。冲掉Raleigh身上的泡沫，Yancy正准备伸手拿浴巾把Raleigh身上擦干，猎犬仰起头抖抖身子把水珠甩了出去——不用说大部分水珠都落到了Yancy身上。不过，算了，没关系，反正睡裤本来就要换了。

虽然像这样，小狗Raleigh给Yancy也带来不少额外的麻烦，但是总体来说，金毛Raleigh比起人形Raleigh好对付多了。

所有的狗狗都怕高，金毛Raleigh也不例外。每当Raleigh上蹿下跳地不安分时，Yancy就恐吓他要把他丢到自己的上铺去。是的，Raleigh每天趴在Yancy床边上叫Yancy起床，但是他还是无法忍耐处于那个高度的感觉，热情活泼的狗狗马上萎了下去。不过Yancy也不常用这件事来恐吓Raleigh，毕竟金毛Raleigh太招人喜欢，闹一点本来就是Raleigh的模样么。

而且，变成小狗的Raleigh好像比以前更黏他了。Yancy不知道是不是自己想多了，他总觉得金毛Raleigh可以随时随地地对他露出一副求抚摸求拥抱的神态。这是在人形版Raleigh身上绝对不会发生的。

吃饭的时候尤为明显。放一盘肉在面前的Raleigh变得那么乖巧，乖巧得都不像Raleigh了。Yancy喜欢恶劣地让Raleigh看看食物，再把盘子放在餐桌上他够不到的位置，看着饥渴的Raleigh急不可耐地原地转着圈儿，再凑过来扒着他的腿舔着自己的鼻子哼哼着，可以称得上虔诚的双眼里满满都是“我要吃肉”，那神情让人觉得不给他肉吃简直是种罪恶。

不过Yancy可是唯一制得住Raleigh的Yancy，即便Chuck偶然看到都一副恨不得自己丢块肉给Raleigh好让Raleigh给他摸摸的眼神（不过话说回来，其实Chuck想摸摸Raleigh的意图一直都挺明显的），Yancy还是每次等Raleigh都快原地打滚了才满足他的食欲。如果不是Yancy一向沉稳冷静有着极好的自控力，他早就忍不住伸出手先拍拍他的头，搔搔他的下巴，再轻拍他的身侧让Raleigh在Yancy的爱抚下舒服地眯起眼睛来。Yancy实在值得人钦佩，因为他只是冷静地推过去一盘食物，看着饥渴的小狗Raleigh把整个头埋进盘子里哼哧哼哧地吃着。

天哪，他真可爱。Yancy忍不住这么想道。将他的想法化诸实际行动的是有着宽厚的手掌但是动作格外温柔的Aleksis以及全基地除了Yancy唯一能让Raleigh在被抚摸时保持安分的Mako（直到Raleigh偶然发现Aleksis对付毛绒绒的小动物是那么得心应手，于是他默许了Aleksis也可以不受打扰地抚摸自己）。

还有一次他看到Chuck在教Max握爪子，于是又萌生了一个新乐趣。在午餐桌旁他倾身下去对Raleigh伸出一只手。“和我握个手，Raleigh。”看到Yancy的神情知道自己被逗弄了的小狗Raleigh恼恨地“汪汪”叫着，偏过头去。“你是想吃肉，还是不想？”Yancy问。Raleigh在餐桌下绕着他的腿来来回回转了十几圈，最后还是出卖了自己的尊严。Raleigh把爪子搭在Yancy手上，受伤地“呜呜”哼唧起来的时候，周围的人都笑了。

 

金毛Raleigh在基地里是那么受欢迎，受欢迎得让Yancy都有些担心。

他早就知道Chuck Hansen虽然总和他弟弟打架挑衅Raleigh却并不完全出自厌恶和看不顺眼的心情；他也知道Chuck一直伺机诱骗Raleigh让他摸摸毛而不得。但是有天中午吃饭的时候他恰巧坐在Chuck附近，Chuck看着一旁窜来窜去的Raleigh心情复杂地对他说：“我得说，他摸起来手感的确蛮好的。”他还是感到挺意外的。

然后Chuck开始告诉他有天他是怎么用一盘肉换取了摸一下Raleigh的机会。Raleigh带着一副“就不让你摸”的表情，还是为了眼前的短暂利益差不多让Chuck摸了一下——“我和他关系不好，如果他是平常那样我绝不会有这种想法，但是金毛猎犬是无辜的，对吧？”爱狗人士Chuck说着不自觉地微笑起来，“不过他就让我摸了那么一下。如果是我我也肯定死也不让他摸我，不过我得说我还是蛮怀念那个手感的。”Chuck带着遗憾的表情，而Yancy面带微笑地听他叙述完，内心想着你以后再也摸不到他了。

那天晚上他把Raleigh丢到了柜子顶上，让金毛猎犬在那里困了足足一小时才将Raleigh解救下来。“以后除了我不许让别人喂东西给你吃。”他脸色阴沉地说，Raleigh认错求饶地发出“呜呜”的声音，他又不由得心软下来。“好吧，Aleksis和Mako也可以。”他想了想又说，“Mako也不行。”

 

诸如此类，Yancy觉得养一只叫Raleigh的小狗好像也不错。

但是他不能否认，身边缺乏了人形Raleigh总让他觉得自己的一举一动都不完整。没人再和他一起同步了。两兄弟共同进行的格斗训练他们也只能缺席。Yancy怀里抱着Raleigh坐在场边观看其他组猎人如双人舞一样的你来我往。他怀里的金毛狗不甘地呜咽了几声，虽然自己内心也很郁闷Yancy只得拍拍Raleigh的头安慰他，“没关系。你很快会变回来的，相信我。”其实他也不怎么有把握。Raleigh侧过头来用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸。

 

他们每天都往科研部门跑，有时候一天要跑好几次——因为前几次去的时候实在没办法让他们俩安静下来。单独的Newton或单独的Hermann，Becket兄弟都对付得来，但如果他们俩放到了一起，他们只有逃之夭夭让这对科学家吵累了自己歇下来。

不幸的是每一次他们都不能得到想要的答案。最后连热情如Raleigh也焉了下来。Yancy渐渐意识到，除非像让Raleigh变成现在这样的那个不可思议的契机事件再一次发生，他们没有什么切实的方法让Raleigh变回来。想想吧，如果这事儿不是发生在自己弟弟身上，Yancy自己也不会相信的。

“过来，伙计。”那天晚上他坐在下铺Raleigh的床上招呼猎犬，“过来这里。”他们一起挤在变得陌生的Raleigh的床上，Yancy抱着小狗Raleigh。我知道你不好受。Yancy轻声说。Raleigh“呜呜”地应着他，伸出舌头想舔他的脸——“不行！现在不行！”早上带着一脸唾液起床就够糟了——但是Raleigh的眼神看起来那么委屈，动作又那么充满爱意，Yancy只能妥协了，“好吧，好吧。”他说，他抱紧了Raleigh。

他开始想象之后两兄弟的人生会走向怎样的轨迹。他们会不得不离开PPDC。金毛猎犬Raleigh没可能驾驶机甲，没了Raleigh的搭档这一切对Yancy也没有可能更没有意义。但是至少他们还会在一起，他会养Raleigh一辈子的，哪怕Raleigh今后都只是一只狗。他开始展望兄弟俩今后一人一狗相依为命的凄凉命运，想得他自己都开始伤感以至于眼眶湿润了，然后耳旁突然传来什么东西被拍打的声音，整个空间都开始摇晃起来。

 

然后他突然意识到，那是Raleigh在拍他的床板。

不行，老兄，你不能再睡了。Raleigh的意识强硬地出现在他的脑子里。接着Raleigh干爽温暖的手掌拍上他的脸颊，“起来！Yancy！你真的得起床了！”

他眯起眼睛。Raleigh脸向下看着他，神情和梦里面那只金毛猎犬一模一样。

这么说，没有满地撒欢不停呜咽着只为唤起他注意，只靠一张床的高度就可以制服的柔软的金毛Raleigh。Yancy有点失望地叹了口气，随即嘴角露出一丝微笑。

“你知道吗？”Yancy不满地说，“你每天早上叫醒我的方式简直就像只小狗。要么停止那么做，要么——”

“要么怎样？”

“要么给我变成一只真正的小狗。”

“……Yancy Becket你脑子坏掉了吗？”

 

=FIN=


End file.
